Lost Hope
by Nakira13
Summary: When Arwen dies in childbirth, Aragorn sends the baby away. Legolas takes her to Elrond, unbeknownst to Aragorn. Nira has grown and discovers she has powers. Could these powers help to save ME from its new menacing threat and reunite father and daughter?
1. Chapter 1: Death

**Chapter 1- Death**

Aragorn paced outside up and down the throne room. Arwen's screams could be heard from their bedchamber. Aragorn became even more nervouse. This was to be their first child. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't care whether it was male or female but he silently wished for a son. He was ready for an heir to his throne.

Legolas watched as his friend walked endlessly back and forth.

"You know, if you walk back and forth in that same spot again the floor might collapse!" He chuckled. Aragorn smiled at his pointy-eared friend.

"I know, it's just that I'm so nervous." Arwen screamed again. "I hate having to hear that." He gestured to his bedchamber.

"I understand. I remember when Orianna had our baby. It was terrible but it was all worth it in the end." They were both silent for a moment. Aragorn finally decided to take a seat on his throne.

"What are you going to name your child?" This seemed to snap Aragorn out of his trance.

"Oh, well we want to name him Eldarion."

"And if it's a girl?"

"We haven't decided on a girl name yet."

"They're hard to choose, aren't they?" They both chuckled.

"What's it like having a child?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's a very hard job. You'll have times when you're hurt and you'll have times when you hurt them. But it's the most wonderful thing in the whole world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter. You will feel the same way." A louder cry than any of the past ones echoed down the hall.

"It's almost over. The louder the screams, the closer it is."

"The sooner the better." Another two screams, then nothing, then crying.

"It's done!" Legolas smiled at Aragorn. He smiled back then ran to his bedchamber. Eomer and Faramir were waiting by the door. They smiled at Aragorn.

"Congratualtions, Aragorn.", spoke Faramir.

"You're officially a father!", Eomer finished. Aragorn smiled and hugged and thanked them thoughfully.

"Thank you, my friends." Then Eowyn walked out carrying a bloody towel. She was covered in perspiration. She was frowning. Something was wrong. Aragorn came to her.

"Eowyn, is everything okay?" She looked down and shut the door.

"The birth didn't go as well as it should have." She kept her eyes on the floor. Aragorn was worried now. He began to pummle her with questions.

"The baby? Is the baby all right? Did it survive the birth? Tell me what's wrong!" He shook her shoulders a lot rougher than he meant to. He immidiatley released her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. Her eyes held all the sorrow of the world. This couldn't be good.

"Arwen...lost..a lot of blood...she...she's very weak and...Aragorn..she doesn't have much time." Eowyn's face was covered in tears. Aragorn couldn't believe what she was saying. He backed away from her.

"What did you say?" Eowyn began to sob. She talked between sobs.

"I'm sorry! I did everything I could to help stop it but no matter what I did she just kept bleeding and the baby didn't come out on time and she didn't cry when she came out and...and...oh Aragorn I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees and Aragorn looked down at her furiously with tears falling down his face.

"You mean to tell me..that my wife...is..is..going to die...and you didn't save her?"

"I couldn't! I tried! I really did!"

"THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" And before he could stop himself, his hand ripped through the air and made contact with Eowyn's face. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"ARAGORN!" He was in total shock. Eomer hurried to Eowyn. He lifted her up. Aragorn caught a glimpse of the huge mark on her face that was trickling with blood. I t would scar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHE SAID SHE TRIED WITH ALL HER STRENGTH AND YOU REPAY HER BY HITTING HER!" If Faramir hadn't have held him back, Eomer would have killed Aragorn. Then a little faint voice was heard over the uncomfortable silence.

"Aragorn." It couldn't have been above a whisper. As soon as he realised it was Arwen, he ran into the room. "Aragorn." He hurried to her side and held her hands.

"I'm here, my love." She smiled through half closed eyes. She was even sweatier than Eowyn was. She was as pale as the moon.

"Have you seen the baby?" When he realised he hadn't, he shook his head.

"Not yet, love. I was too worried about you."

"I haven't seen her yet either. Can you bring her to me, please?"

"Of course, love." He got up and looked around the room. He noticed a bundle in a little bed by the window. He went to it and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. the baby girl was perfect. Her eyes were a mixture of his and Arwen's. Her hair was jet black like both of them. He picked her up gently. She giggled a little. Aragorn couldn't help but smile. He took the baby over to Arwen and placed her in her arms. She smiled.

"She looks like you, Arwen."

"No, my love. She is definately your daughter. She looks just like you." They both smiled and them Arwen frowned. Aragorn held her hand.

"What is it?"

"Aragorn, I'm going to last much longer."

"Don't talk like that! You're going to make it. You're going to be all right!"

"Please, Aragorn, just shut up and listen to me!" Aragorn had never heard her talk this way. He became quiet. "Now listen. I'll be leaving soon. I know this will be difficult for you to bear. But you must stay strong for our daughter's sake."

"Arwen, I can't do it alone. You can't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you." He leaned in and kissed her as passionate as he ever had. Arwen pulled away first. She smiled weakly at him. "Best kiss of my life." He smiled as she wiped a tear from his face.

"It's a shame it had to be my last." She looked at her baby in her arms. "Take care of her Aragorn. She's lucky to have you as her father." And with her last breath she breathed these words:

"Love is stronger when we're apart." And she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 1- Death**

Aragorn paced outside up and down the throne room. Arwen's screams could be heard from their bedchamber. Aragorn became even more nervouse. This was to be their first child. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't care whether it was male or female but he silently wished for a son. He was ready for an heir to his throne.

Legolas watched as his friend walked endlessly back and forth.

"You know, if you walk back and forth in that same spot again the floor might collapse!" He chuckled. Aragorn smiled at his pointy-eared friend.

"I know, it's just that I'm so nervous." Arwen screamed again. "I hate having to hear that." He gestured to his bedchamber.

"I understand. I remember when Orianna had our baby. It was terrible but it was all worth it in the end." They were both silent for a moment. Aragorn finally decided to take a seat on his throne.

"What are you going to name your child?" This seemed to snap Aragorn out of his trance.

"Oh, well we want to name him Eldarion."

"And if it's a girl?"

"We haven't decided on a girl name yet."

"They're hard to choose, aren't they?" They both chuckled.

"What's it like having a child?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's a very hard job. You'll have times when you're hurt and you'll have times when you hurt them. But it's the most wonderful thing in the whole world. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter. You will feel the same way." A louder cry than any of the past ones echoed down the hall.

"It's almost over. The louder the screams, the closer it is."

"The sooner the better." Another two screams, then nothing, then crying.

"It's done!" Legolas smiled at Aragorn. He smiled back then ran to his bedchamber. Eomer and Faramir were waiting by the door. They smiled at Aragorn.

"Congratualtions, Aragorn.", spoke Faramir.

"You're officially a father!", Eomer finished. Aragorn smiled and hugged and thanked them thoughfully.

"Thank you, my friends." Then Eowyn walked out carrying a bloody towel. She was covered in perspiration. She was frowning. Something was wrong. Aragorn came to her.

"Eowyn, is everything okay?" She looked down and shut the door.

"The birth didn't go as well as it should have." She kept her eyes on the floor. Aragorn was worried now. He began to pummle her with questions.

"The baby? Is the baby all right? Did it survive the birth? Tell me what's wrong!" He shook her shoulders a lot rougher than he meant to. He immidiatley released her and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. Her eyes held all the sorrow of the world. This couldn't be good.

"Arwen...lost..a lot of blood...she...she's very weak and...Aragorn..she doesn't have much time." Eowyn's face was covered in tears. Aragorn couldn't believe what she was saying. He backed away from her.

"What did you say?" Eowyn began to sob. She talked between sobs.

"I'm sorry! I did everything I could to help stop it but no matter what I did she just kept bleeding and the baby didn't come out on time and she didn't cry when she came out and...and...oh Aragorn I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees and Aragorn looked down at her furiously with tears falling down his face.

"You mean to tell me..that my wife...is..is..going to die...and you didn't save her?"

"I couldn't! I tried! I really did!"

"THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" And before he could stop himself, his hand ripped through the air and made contact with Eowyn's face. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"ARAGORN!" He was in total shock. Eomer hurried to Eowyn. He lifted her up. Aragorn caught a glimpse of the huge mark on her face that was trickling with blood. I t would scar. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHE SAID SHE TRIED WITH ALL HER STRENGTH AND YOU REPAY HER BY HITTING HER!" If Faramir hadn't have held him back, Eomer would have killed Aragorn. Then a little faint voice was heard over the uncomfortable silence.

"Aragorn." It couldn't have been above a whisper. As soon as he realised it was Arwen, he ran into the room. "Aragorn." He hurried to her side and held her hands.

"I'm here, my love." She smiled through half closed eyes. She was even sweatier than Eowyn was. She was as pale as the moon.

"Have you seen the baby?" When he realised he hadn't, he shook his head.

"Not yet, love. I was too worried about you."

"I haven't seen her yet either. Can you bring her to me, please?"

"Of course, love." He got up and looked around the room. He noticed a bundle in a little bed by the window. He went to it and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. the baby girl was perfect. Her eyes were a mixture of his and Arwen's. Her hair was jet black like both of them. He picked her up gently. She giggled a little. Aragorn couldn't help but smile. He took the baby over to Arwen and placed her in her arms. She smiled.

"She looks like you, Arwen."

"No, my love. She is definately your daughter. She looks just like you." They both smiled and them Arwen frowned. Aragorn held her hand.

"What is it?"

"Aragorn, I'm going to last much longer."

"Don't talk like that! You're going to make it. You're going to be all right!"

"Please, Aragorn, just shut up and listen to me!" Aragorn had never heard her talk this way. He became quiet. "Now listen. I'll be leaving soon. I know this will be difficult for you to bear. But you must stay strong for our daughter's sake."

"Arwen, I can't do it alone. You can't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you." He leaned in and kissed her as passionate as he ever had. Arwen pulled away first. She smiled weakly at him. "Best kiss of my life." He smiled as she wiped a tear from his face.

"It's a shame it had to be my last." She looked at her baby in her arms. "Take care of her Aragorn. She's lucky to have you as her father." And with her last breath she breathed these words:

"Love is stronger when we're apart." And she was dead.


End file.
